Snake's Revenge radio conversations
This article is a list of the radio conversations in the non-canon game Snake's Revenge. Similar to Metal Gear, the conversations in this game are completely room oriented and one-sided. In addition, also similar to in Metal Gear, the conversations are also extremely limited in nature, unlike in future games where they give direct details about things pertaining to the mission, as well as give some background and miscellaneous information. It is technically the first Metal Gear game to feature the faces of Solid Snake's contacts, which would later be implemented canonically in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake onward. The player will also need a dry cell to recharge the radio at one point in the game. Finally, there are only about a half dozen optional radio conversations in the game. Helicopter pilot Briefing Pilot: Snake, the pur-pose of your mission is to infiltrate the enemy strong-hold. You must collect information from your co-workers. Bad news, Snake Pilot: Snake, I have bad news for you. You went into the enemy's air space. We can't help you anymore. See you at the meeting point after the military operation is over. Good luck!! See you soon Pilot: Hey, Snake. Are you OK? I'll see you soon. Transmitter activated Pilot: I set the transmitter. Climb up the deck and use the radar. Hurry up! Metal Gear 2 Pilot: Congratulations!! Metal Gear is destroyed. But, we have confirmed the existance sic of Metal Gear 2. Now Nick is missing. Contact your person at the enemy's base. Secret Entrance Pilot: The secret entrance must be somewhere on the grounds. Reinforced door Pilot: Snake, follow Jennifer's instructions on entering secret plant. sic Use cop-ter missiles to blow up the wall to enter. The spot is marked by a flare. You must not fail. Nick Myer John's on the ship Nick: Lieutenant! It appears that John is a hostage on the ship. Operation's a go Nick: Sorry about this late communication. The military operation is a "go." Powered armor To initiate this conversation, contact Nick when Snake has entered the rail stop. Nick: The enemy's powered armor will be available. Weak wall To initiate this conversation, contact Nick when Snake is next to a weak wall in the rail stop. Nick: We sic can blast through this weak wall. Careless Nick: Lieutenant, it was careless of me. I, uh.... John Turner Gyrocopter To initiate this conversation, contact John when Snake encounters enemy gyrocopters. John: Lieutenant, be careful of the enemy's gyrocopter. Enemy weapons John: All enemy weapons seem to be available to use. Hide at the main gate John: Are you OK? Hide at the main gate to receive information. Enacting the plan John: Lieutenant, I arrived at Point A. Let's put the plan into effect. Good luck infiltrating the enemy's base. John's location John: I've been captured in the transport train but have set up the transmitter. "No traps" John: There is no trap on the train. Third car John: I'm in the third car. There are no enemies here. Hurry up To initiate this conversation, contact John while on the train. John: Hurry up! I'm hiding from the enemy while transmitting. Jennifer Weak signal To initiate this conversation, contact Jennifer after Snake's battery is recharged. Jennifer: You are far from me, so the signal is still weak. Important information Jennifer: You can reach me at the main base. I have some important information. Nick's ahead Jennifer: Lieutenant, Nick is coming to us ahead of you. Follow him. Metal Gear 2 plans Jennifer: I found the plans for Metal Gear 2. The enemy's commander is going to launch nuclear missiles all over the world. Hurry up! Commander's location Jennifer: The commander is located on the top level of this base. Category:Snake's Revenge Category:Humour Category:Transcripts